Haruno Sasuke x Uchiha Sakura
by piguin
Summary: Sasuke si playboy KHS membenci Sakura, cewek aneh super cuek, bahkan gadis itu cuek pada penampilannya sendiri. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Sasuke merasa jijik./"Ups. Oh ternyata kau si rambut riap-riapan"/"jadi seorang playboy juga bisa merasakan dipermainkan? Lucu sekali"...
Mohon maaf sama Kak Kishimoto, saya pinjem SasuSakunya lagi...

Fic yg banyak kekurangan dan tak perlu saya sebutkan kekurangannya, karena anda para pembaca jelas lebih tau. Heheeee

Happy reading guys..

.

.

Haruno Sakura, cewek cuek berambut pink sebahu tanpa model, tidak modis-bisa dilihat dari penampilannya, wajahnya, pakaiannya yang lengkap sopan-seragam yang kancingnya utuh dikancingkan sampai bagian leher sekalipun, rok yang biasanya para remaja putri memakainya 15cm di atas lutut, maka Sakura memakainya 15cm di bawah lutut. Dan lihat wajahnya tanpa polesan apapun. Yah, wajar saja karena dia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi ini Konoha High School, siapa yang tidak tau KHS, sekolah elit para anak-anak pejabat yang ber-uang tentunya. Bukan masalah kalau Sakura tak memakai make up di sekolah biasa, tapi di KHS, setidaknya rata-rata dari mereke-para siswi-memakai bedak dan lipgloss. Dia merasa biasa saja, tak merasa memiliki musuh, juga tak merasa memiliki teman-ter-dekat, kecuali Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke, cowok tampan yang penuh percaya diri, egois, sombong, harga diri tinggi, dan jangan lupa status Playboy yang selalu di sandangnya sejak masuk KHS. Dalam satu bulan bisa berganti pacar hingga puluhan kali. Bukan hanya di KHS saja para mantan pacarnya, tapi di sekolah lain juga termasuk. Asalkan sexy dan cantik, bahkan ada yang lebih tua darinya, misalkan anak kuliahan. Sasuke bangga, terlalu bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat membenci Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang entah mengapa di matanya Sakura seperti bakteri jahat, bisa menurunkan reputasinya walau hanya dengan menyebut namanya.

Dan disini, mereka bertemu.

Malam ini, acara peresmian anak cabang Uchiha Corp yang baru dibuka. Tentu para keluarga para petinggi Uchiha Corp bersama keluarga Para Kolega berkumpul disini. Termasuk keluarga Haruno.

Sasuke sebal karena musuh terbesarnya ikut dalam acara ini. Baginya, Sakura hanya akan merusak pemandangan malam ini. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, berpura-pura lewat lalu menyenggolnya.

"Ups. Oh ternyata kau si rambut riap-riapan" Sasuke menyeringai tak bedosa.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan. "Apa lagi?"

Sasuke seperti menahan tawa "Lihatlah, kau tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri. Dress mu itu mahal, tapi tak terlihat mahal jika kau yang memakainya"

Sakura tak menanggapinya, ia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sasuke.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menuangkan minuman beralkohol ke dalam minuman Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, ia mengambil gelasnya. Sambil berjalan, ia meminum sedikit demi sedikit minumannya.

Seringai Sasuke makin mengembang melihat gelagat Sakura yang mulai terlihat mabuk.

" _Rasakan kau gadis aneh"_ inner Sasuke bersorak.

Sakura berhenti dari langkahnya. Menghadap belakang, yang itu artinya ia mengarah pada Sasuke. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Dengan lemas dan sedikit memejamkan matanya Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih menyeringai lebar "Kau..."

"Dasar gadis bodoh!"

Braaakkk... Sakura terjatuh karena sudah tak kuat menahan bebannya sendiri, ia terjatuh menindih Sasuke yang juga tak siap menerima beban Sakura.

Sakura terjatuh tepat di atas Sasuke, bahkan bibir mereka menempel.

Dan apa yang terjadi...

"Ya Tuhan. Sasuke, kau harus segera membawanya pulang" seru Mikoto-Ibu Sasuke, khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Yang mana Mikoto sudah mengenal keluarga Sakura. Haruno Mebuki-Ibu Sakura- memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Sasuke. Tentu Mebuki dan suaminya tak mungkin meninggalkan acara yang baru saja dimulai ini.

Tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura ala bridalstyle. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan para tamu lainnya. Ia meletakkan tubuh Sakura di jok belakang agar leluasa beristirahat.

Mobilnya mulai melaju.

Kuso ! Umpatnya dalam hati. Sasuke kesal. Merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak di hadapan para tamu undangan. Bagaimana seorang gadis bisa memperkosa bibirnya di tempat berkumpulnya para lawyer.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, mengingat lagi bagaimana hasratnya meningkat akibat sentuhan bibir Sakura. Sungguh! Bukan kehendaknya berakhir seperti ini. Memang awalnya ingin mempermalukan Sakura dengan menaruh wine berakohol di minuman gadis itu agar Sakura mabuk dan ia ingin menertawakannya di depan umum. Tapi, situasi berkata lain, kenapa bisa dia ikut dipermalukan juga. Kalau gadis liar lain yang sexy tak masalah baginya, tapi (please deh) itu Sakura ! Sakura si cewek aneh sedunia!

Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. Membuka pintu dan segera menuju kamar Sakura.

Ia membanting kasar tubuh Sakura di ranjang king size milik gadis itu. Tapi sama sekali tak membuat Sakura bergerak dari tidur nyenyak nya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!" Sasuke memandang tajam tubuh tak berdaya Sakura.

"Aku bisa saja melakukan apapun sekarang" ck, dia teringat bagaimana ayah dan ibunya memandang penuh arti seusai berciuman panas dengan Sakura tadi. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang hebat setelah kepulangannya ke rumah.

"Sudahlah! Aku harus membuat perhitungan denganmu setelah ini"

Ia meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

.

"Jadi.. Sasu-chan kita sudah punya pacar" Ibunya memandang penuh harap pada anaknya yang dari tadi muncul perempat siku di keningnya.

"Sudah ku bilang Ibu, dia bukan tipe ku"

"Hohoho.. Kali ini kau tidak bisa membohongi kami lagi Sasu-chan" jeda "... Kami sudah bicara dengan keluarga Haruno. Kita akan makan malam bersama sabtu depan" ujar sang Ibu berseri-seri penuh semangat.

"Akhirnya baka otouto akan segera menyusulku"

"Brengsek Aniki Baka" gumamnya pelan mencoba melarikan diri dari acara sarapan pagi ini. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Kaa-san, aku berangkat"

"Hm. Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-chan yaa" teriak Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke yang hendak masuk mobilnya.

Sasuke membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar. Bosan dengan arah pembicaraan Ibunya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tau kegaduhan pagi ini di depan majalah dinding Konoha High School. Siapa lagi selebriti yang bakal masuk mading sekolah hari ini kalau bukan Sasuke~Sakura.

"Eh itu Sasuke-kun" tunjuk seorang siswi mengalihkan perhatian siswa-siswi lainnya ke arah topik aslinya.

"Kita tanyakan langsung padanya" salah seorang siswi lain.

Sasuke sudah siap, mau bertanya apapun, tapi ia takut ini akan menjatuhkan reputasinya di sekolah. Menjatuhkan pamor Play boy yang ia banggakan karena berciuman dengan gadis yang -sangat- tidak cantik dan sexy.

"Sasuke, kau benar berkencan dengan Sakura?"

"Seleraku masih normal sebagai playboy. Jadi jangan buat gosip yang tidak jelas"

"Bukankah kalian berciuman di acara peresmian pabrik baru Uchiha Corp?"

"Ralat. Dia yang menciumku" Sasuke masih percaya diri dengan hargadirinya.

"Ah itu Sakura. Kita tanya langsung juga"

"Sakura. Sakura! Kata Sasuke kau yang menciumnya di acara semalam. Apa kau menyukai Sasuke? Apa diam-diam kau fans nya? Apa benar kalian dijodohkan?" pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi dari banyaknya siswa siswi yang berkerumun di depan mading sekolah.

"Aku tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Jadi menurutku itu bukan ciuman. Dia saja yang heboh" dengan santai Sakura menjawab.

"Hei. Hentikan ocehanmu Jidat! Jelas-jelas kau yang menyerangku" tuding Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam , telunjuknya sudah hampir mengenai wajah Sakura.

Tanpa bergeming sedikitpun, Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan menyipitkan sedikit matanya, "Kau yang memulai"

"Aku? Hahaha! Memulai? Kau pikir aku menggodamu. Bahkan aku tak sudi"

"Ya ya terserahlah.. seingatku aku tak melakukan ciuman itu." Jeda "Kalau bukan kau yang memasukkan alkohol di minumanku"

Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Sakura "Kau menuduhku?"

"Kelihatannya?"

Sasuke mencoba mengatur emosinya "Hn, lihat saja, kau akan segera merasakan akibatnya bila bermain-main dengan Uchiha" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Jadi seorang playboy juga bisa merasakan dipermainkan? Lucu sekali" gumam Sakura pelan. Entah ada yang mendengar atau tidak, melihat masih banyak siswa siswi yang menonton adegan barusan.

.

.

Tbc/end? Hahaaaa saya galau.

Gomen ne... tiba2 aja keinget komik Beauty Pop, yang pernah aku baca saat SMP. Hehe...

Dan jadilah fic ini, walaupun secara garis besar ceritanya berbeda..hahaaa

Cuma kangen karakternya Kiri ama Naru-naru aja, tapi maunya di maenin ama SasuSaku.

Akhir2 ini banyak kerjaan, trus sering gag konsen, akhirnya belum bisa nerusin fic _**Tidak sengaja menyukaimu**_

Tapi boleh dong Review nya buat fic ini? Kalo ada...


End file.
